


I don't know

by Luciferthoughts



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangle, all hands on decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferthoughts/pseuds/Luciferthoughts
Summary: One shot on how the Lucifer-Chloe-Pierce triangle should've endend.AKA an alternative on the 'all hands on decker' episode.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this takes place in the episode 'all hands on decker' but the storylines aren't completely alined. 
> 
> Biggest differences are:
> 
> \- Lucifer has his 'epiphany' before the case is solved  
> \- Chloe's bachelorette party hasn't taken place yet

It had been a long day. Planning a wedding, especially one that was due in 3 weeks, sure was exhausting. Chloe had her evening all mapped out: ordering some take-out, watching a movie with Trixie, a glass of wine by the hand and getting to bed way too early for a woman her age, but god knows she could use the rest. Marcus was working late anyway, who knows when he’d show up, so no point in waiting up.

On her way out to her apartment she noticed her phone light up in the seat next to her and the caller ID read ‘Dan’. Without much hesitation she pulled over to the side and picked up.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?”

“Hey Chlo, are you busy?”

“I’m just done for the day, I’m on my way to pick up Trix. Why?” Trixie was staying with a friend after school.

“Would you mind helping us out on this stake out? It’s an all hands-on deck situation and we could really use your help. Sorry Chlo, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t necessary, I know you have your hands full with the wedding and all…”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m gonna call miss Lawten and ask if Trixie could stay the night, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Text me the address, ok? I’ll be there asap.”

“Thanks Chlo, you’re the best!”

About a half hour later Chloe arrived at the stake out location. From what she could gather, it looked like some type of indoor arena, and according to the parking she was currently on, it was very crowed inside. She parked her car and walked towards the meetup point Dan had sent her.

Dan definitely wasn’t lying when he said it was an all hands-on deck situation, almost the whole department was there, even the lieutenant. Maybe she should stop thinking of him as the lieutenant, he was her fiancé after all. He wasn’t facing her, so she walked up to him and padded his back.

“Hey Lieutenant, can you get me up to speed about the plan?” She said with her serious ‘I’m a detective’ look.

He turned around and chuckled. “Chloe, you know you can call me Marcus, right?” he said while laying his hand on her shoulder.

She laughed a bit “yeah yeah I know… but you know I like to keep things professional at work. I wouldn’t want anyone thinking I’m getting special treatment that’s all.” a soft smile appeared on her face. “So anyway…the stake out?” And the serious detective was back.

He returned her smile, got his hand of her shoulder and got her up to speed.

Apparently, it’s some sort of dog show and the killer is very likely inside. There’s this dog that’s pregnant and the puppies are worth quite a lot. The supposed dog was missing but they found her and are now using her as bait. They’ve advertised her appearance in the show, hoping to lure the killer in. Once the dog takes the stage the killer will likely follow her off the stage (or so they hope), and then it’s action time. Everybody has been given a spot, some are in the tribunes, some by the exits… and they basically have to look for suspicious suspect who might follow the dog backstage. Because the arena is so big and there are so many exits, they asked for all the back-up they could get. Hence, the reason she’s there.

They still have an hour before the show starts so she starts looking for Dan to kill some time.

Everybody seems very busy, getting on gear, looking at the construction maps... as she’s skating through the crowd, she sees Dan in the back talking to some dark-haired tall guy. If she didn’t know better, she’d say it was Lucifer. But he was wearing jeans and a cargo jacket, and that’s very much not in Lucifers repertoire, plus he never worked with anybody else. “Now what’s the fun in that, Detective? They’re all so boring and we make quite the team, wouldn’t you say?” she remembers him saying when she suggested it once. She was nearly there and before she could spiral any further the mystery man turned around.

“Detective? What are you doing here?” a confused look on his face.

_It is Lucifer_, _why is he wearing that?_ Before she could say anything, Dan stepped in.

“I called her, I’m sorry man, we need all the help we can get.”

_Sorry? Why is he sorry? Does he not want me here?_

Earlier that day Lucifer had partnered up with Dan to try and get inside the detective’s head, it was supposed to help him understand why she does the things she does, more specifically; why she chose to marry Pierce. He figured it was best to fully get in his role and dress like her, he even made Dan act like him. After following one of the leads (that turned out wrong later) Dan clearly stepped into his role as Lucifer and acted reckless wandering off alone to interrogate the suspect. It soon downed on him that Dan’s actions were very familiar, and he finally understood the detective’s point of view. He was reckless, always did what he wanted and therefore she couldn’t rely on him. She needed, no, she deserved a steady man. Someone who would always be there for her, someone she trust and rely on. And that wasn’t him.

It all suddenly became crystal clear why she chose to marry Pierce. He wanted her to be happy, he really did, if only she would marry someone else, maybe not the first murderer, it would’ve been easier to let her go. Nonetheless, he missed his change, and even though it hurts every bone in his body, he decided to give her space. And if that meant she would marry Pierce then so be it. Trying to compete with him or convincing the detective of his real motives only seemed to be making it worse. So, he’d given up. He was defeated and he would let her go.

He talked about it with Dan, he told him that he understands her decision now and that he’ll give her space. For her, but also for him. Because seeing her right now, especially with that idiotic ring on her finger, _seriously, can you even call it a ring?_ would only hurt him more and would only make it thus much harder to stay away. So, he decided he would finish this case and then give them the space they both needed. Dan seemed to agree that it might be best for the both of them.

“it’s quite alright Daniel, I suppose the detective’s help could come in handy, she’s the best of the best after all” A soft sympathetic smile appears on his face as his gaze meets her. He’s smiling but he’s not fooling her, she can see pain in his eyes.

“The real question is, why are _you_ here? Didn’t you say you don’t like working with other people?” She looked at him equally as confused and was trying not to sound too jealous, because she wasn’t, why would she be jealous of her partner working with her ex _?_ ... “and why are you wearing that?” she said while pointing her index finger and making circle motions towards his jacket.

“Ah, yes... well, it appears that the dou… Daniel, is rather lovely to work with as well, and it was your idea after all.” A typical lucifer smirk appearing on his face, but she still wasn’t convinced of its sincerity. “And regarding my choice of wardrobe, not to worry detective, I was just channelling my inner you to understand somethings, and I must say: your life is _very_ boring don’t you ever get tired of following _all_ the rules?” And there was that smirk again.

_My idea?_ She thought before she could remember her earlier conversation with Lucifer. She'd suggested he’d work with Dan because she was taking some time off to plan her wedding. She did suggest it, but she didn’t actually think he’d go for it. It shouldn’t bother her so much that he liked working with Dan but for some inexplicable reason it did.

“Ah, right…” Ignoring Lucifers ‘luciferness’.

Clearly sensing some awkward tension between the two, Dan quickly stepped in.

“So.. anyway... Thanks so much for coming Chlo, did the lieutenant get you up to speed with the case?

“yes, he did. I guess now we just wait?”

“Yeah, it won’t be long now before we’re taking positions.” He noticed someone in the back was calling for him “Ah, gotta go, thanks again and good luck!” he said in a hurry, already backing away and leaving the two behind.

Lucifer was now Leaning on one of the station wagons and Chloe was standing in front him a couple feet away. Both didn’t really know what to say or do, there was no point in denying things haven’t been the same since she started dating Pierce. 

Chloe wanted things to go back to normal, she missed him, even if she didn’t really want to admit it to herself, she missed how things used to be and she missed her partner. They’ve grown distance ever since Pierce. Sure, they were still working together but things were never how they used to be. They worked a case together and that would be it, no more after work drinks or just hanging out as friends. They’ve gone from being partners, best friends, something more she couldn’t label, to just work colleges and she hated it but couldn’t bring her herself to do anything about it. She was marrying Marcus now and that comes with certain sacrifices, and if she has to give more of her time to the man she’s marrying then to her work partner that seemed to be more than reasonable. She loves Marcus, of course she loves him, otherwise she wouldn’t be marrying him…If that means less time with Lucifer that would be okay, she can live with that. It seemed like she’s more trying to convince herself than anybody else.

As for Lucifer, well, he seemed to be thinking the same. He missed her, he missed how things used to be, but he understands her now and as much as it’s hurting him, he knows it’s best to let her go. Although he wished she wouldn’t be here tonight, because seeing her, knowing he’ll be keeping his distance after the case is done, is making it very hard for him. Even just taking in her smell brings him down knowing he won’t be smelling it again for a while.

They’re both standing there in silence, looking anywhere except each other. He’s playing with his cufflinks, she’s tinkering with her fingers. Both are waiting for the other to say something and end the awkwardness.

Chloe is the first to break the silence “So… you were saying you were trying to understand something?” Not really knowing what else to say.

“Ah… yess… I had a difficulty understanding why you’d want to marry some…” he found it difficult not to insult the man she’s marrying “… well, someone like him” he said while looking in the direction were Pierce was standing.

“Lucifer…” she was trying to explain herself before he interrupted her.

“It’s okay Detective, I understand now… You need somebody steady, somebody you can rely one, someone who isn’t afraid to show his feeling…” _someone not like me_ he thought but didn’t dare to say out loud “And well, it appears that someone is pierce” He couldn't help saying 'Pierce' in a disgusted tone. 

Chloe just looked at him, sensing it wasn’t the end of his story.

“And I’m not saying I approve of him, I _very_ much don’t, you literally couldn’t have chosen worse but… I’ve come to realise it’s not my place to do anything about it” still not meeting her gaze “So, I think it’s best I give you some space and let you enjoy your engagement in peace." And he meant it. a soft smile appeared on his face again as he finally met her gaze, it was the same smile he had earlier, to one that’s hiding his pain beneath it.

“What.. what do you mean, ‘give me space’?” a confused look on her face.

“Perhaps it would be best if we stopped working together… or at least for a while. I think it would be best for the both of us” He couldn’t look her in the eyes “…That way you can enjoy the rest of your engagement without me standing in your way and I.. well, I can go back to whatever kept me busy before, I’m sure I’ll come to think of things to do, you know me detective, once a top hat always a top hat.” He said with a wink and a smile, still hiding his pain underneath his Lucifer mask.

Chloe was taking in everything he was saying and couldn’t help but feel the pain of his words, she even felt a little jealous thinking of what he meant with ‘things to do’, _more like who to do_... She didn’t really know what to think about it, but she was sure that she didn’t want to stop working together. However, she understood where he was coming from. Before she could protest or convince him to stay Pierce came up to them.

“Decker, Lucifer, we’re starting, take your positions.”

“Ah yess... Best of luck, Detective” He gave her a soft smile and walked away. Taking his position at one of the exits.

Chloe’s position was inside one of the tribunes so she couldn’t exactly follow him, given that it was the opposite direction. But she wanted to, she wanted to finish their conversation. But first things first, they'll have time to talk later.

Everybody was in position now. The dog came on and just like they thought the killer followed the dog backstage once the act was over. The killer happened to sit in one of the other tribunes so there wasn’t much for Chloe to do. She waited in her place until they cleared her to go. After a couple of minutes, she heard gunshots that sounded like they were coming from outside. Through her earpiece she could hear “Officers down”, “Bring back up”, “killer on the loose”, “call ambulance”, “5 men down”,” Killer in custody” …

It was a chaos inside, everybody was running towards the exits, she could barely move herself. She didn’t know who got shot yet but something in her gut didn't feel right. Lucifer was outside…

When she finally manages to get outside, the main audience had run off and only most of the police department were still outside. She was searching the crowd and could see ambulances riding off but no Lucifer at sight. She started panicking and running through the remaining people at the site. Head over heels she bumped into Dan.

“Where is he? Is he okay? What Happened?” She asked with a panicked voice and water stranding in her eyes.

“It’s fine Chlo, Pierce is fine, it’s just a little graze in his leg, he’ll be fine” He said while grabbing her shoulders trying to reassure her.

And it only struck her then that she hadn’t even thought about Marcus. _What kind of future wife am I_? But she didn’t really care at the moment, all she cared about was knowing were Lucifer was and if he was okay.

“Where’s Lucifer?” She asked, still in panic.

“Oh..” And it then struck Dan too that she wasn’t referring to Pierce earlier. “He got shot too, I don’t know his condition but I’m sure he’ll be just Fine Chlo. Don’t worry, he’s on his way to the hospital.”

Without given it a second thought she got to her car and went straight to the hospital. the place where currently, the two man in her life were both getting treated for bullet wounds. This car ride felt like the biggest epiphany she’d ever had, and It’s sad to think about it, given that’s she’s marrying another man in a few weeks, and she hates herself for even thinking it, but she can’t deny in anymore. Right know all she wants to do is go to Lucifer and make sure he’s okay. She’s finally admitting it to herself, it’s always been about Lucifer and if it comes down to choosing between the both of them it’s not even a hard choice. She can’t believe it took her so long for admitting it to herself but after the scare she just went to, she can’t deny it any longer. She cares for Marcus and of course she also wants to make sure he’s okay, but she’s not in love with him, nor has she ever been in love with him. She’s in love with Lucifer and she’s never been so sure of anything in her life as all she can do right now is think about the possibility of losing him and it’s hurting every fibre of her being. It all just downed on her in this excruciating car ride. She just really needs to see him, she needs to know he’s okay.

When arriving at the hospital she immediately went to the front desk

“Lucifer Morningstar, is he here? Is he okay?” The panic clearly audible in her voice.

“let me check, just a second.. Ah yes, it seems that mister Morningstar was admitted with a bullet wound in his right arm. Not to worry it’s a mild injury he’ll recover nicely. He’s in room 40D waiting for the doctor, if you’d like to see him?”

She nodded quickly before running off, heading to the room.

When she got there the room was empty, but it seemed like somebody had been lying in the bed. Maybe he was in the bathroom?

“Lucifer?... Lucifer?” Not much later a nurse came walking in

“I’m afraid Mister Morningstar left…I strongly advised him not to, the doctor hadn’t even come to see him yet but there was no holding him here, I’m sorry”

It sounded _exactly_ like something Lucifer would do and she couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Oh, it’s okay, he does that sometimes, I’ll make sure he’s okay” and she meant it, she’s gonna make sure he’s okay. She’s gonna talk to him, really talk to him. No more going backwards, it’s time she finally dealt with her feelings and stop pretending they’re not there. She needs to talk to Lucifer, she needs to know where she stands.

With that in mind she walked out the room and went towards the exit. Before she could reach the end of the hall she heard somebody call her name.

_Marcus. Right, my fiancé…_

The sound came out of the room next to her so she walked in, thinking that now is as good a time as any to have this conversation. In fact now is the best time to do so, she has to do it before going to see Lucifer if she wants to have a clear conscience.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” She did want to know, she still cared for him, just not in the way she cared for Lucifer.

“Oh it’s not the best feeling in the world I’ll admit, but it’s just a little graze, It’ll heal in no time” he said with a smile on his face.

“That’s.. That’s good, I’m glad” She said with a forced smile, not being able to pretend given what she’s about to say.

Marcus seemed to notice something was bothering her. “What’s wrong?”

“Look Marcus…” She was not able to look him in the eyes, so she stared at the ring on her finger instead while moving it around with her other hand “I don’t really know how to say this but… I... I can’t marry you” She took the ring off her finger and put it on the little nightstand next to his bed “… It wouldn’t be fair to you, I’m sorry” She quickly looked up to give him a sympathetic smile hoping he’d understand, and walked away.

Before she could reach the door, he said “it’s Lucifer isn’t it?”

She turned around one last time, tears were forming in her eyes and she nodded while exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She turned around again, went straight to the parking, got in her car and drove to lux.

She was standing in his elevator, not pressing the button to go up yet. She needed to clear her head before she could go up. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say but she needed answers. Form where she was standing, it was now as clear as day that she was in love with him, she wanted to move forward with him but she could never tell him that. Not after what happened last time, the whole Vegas fiasco, she wanted to be vulnerable with him, wanted to lay her heart out, wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn’t handle another rejection. She was afraid. She didn’t know how to handle the current situation she was in, the only thing she wanted was moving forward and the only way to do so is by confronting Lucifer and hoping that he, for one time in his life, really opened up to her. That’s all she wanted, for him to tell her the truth, the whole truth. She was terrified for his reaction, but she just needed to know. And with that in mind, she pressed the button and upward she went.

Lucifer was by the bar, poring himself a well-deserved drink after the day he had. And it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last one of the day. Knowing the case was over meant he now had to give _his_ detective some space. And if he were being honest with himself that was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn’t help but feel empty knowing he won’t see her for a while, knowing she’s marrying another man, knowing how all he wanted to do was to be near her, hold her even, keep her safe… But it was for the best, he knew that. Straggling along would only hurt more and he knew he couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she needed. So thus began a night of drinking alone, hoping his freakishly fast metabolism would at least let him get tipsy.

And then he heard the lift doors open, and there she was, _his_ detective.

“Detective?... What are you doing here?” he said with a look of disbelieve

“Hi… I… I wanted to check up on you” she was entering the penthouse and approaching him, trying to get her nerves under control “I went to the hospital but you had already left, you should’ve let the doctors clear you Lucifer, how are you? Are you okay?” She was standing on the other side of the bar, facing Lucifer.

“Oh… you shouldn’t have come all this way to check up on me Detective, I’m perfectly fine. It takes a lot more than a tiny bullet to harm the devil.” And there was that smile again, it seems to be the only one he has today. “besides, it’s just a little scratch, I can hardly feel it!” he said while lifting his arm and inspecting his bandages.

“Still, you should’ve at least let the doctors take a look at it”

“Not to worry detective, I’ll be sure to clean the bandages every once in a while. You can rest assured!” he downed the rest of his drink in one take and quickly grabbed the bottle to refill his glass. “I’d offer you a drink, but I’m sure you have other plans this evening” And there goes his drink again “it’s not like we’ve been hanging out much lately” he couldn’t help himself but drop that one in, but it was the truth, they hadn’t hung out much, not at all actually, at least not outside of work.

“Yeah I know… I’m sorry Lucifer” And she meant it, it wasn’t her intension to abandon their friendship, but for some reason hanging out with him felt like she was cheating on Marcus. Or maybe she was just afraid of letting herself fall for him again. Well, it appears that happened either way…

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for Detective… You’ve moved on to bigger and better things… I understand” And there is that smile again.

“I’d like to have that drink, if still may?” Ignoring his comment because it hurt too much.

“Make yourself at home” he gestured towards his top shelfs and walked towards his brown leathered sofa’s and sat down.

She poured herself a drink and followed him to the sofa, seating herself at the other end “We didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier.” She rotated herself towards him searching for his gaze.

He stared directly in front of him, not being able to meet her gaze “What’s there to say? You and me both know things haven’t been the same as of lately, there’s no point in denying that…and… and you’re getting married for dad’s sake, to that dulla…” he quickly stopped himself from finishing that sentence, he let out a loud breath and finally met her gaze “I know you love him and I want you to be happy, I really do, but you just don’t know him the way I do and it pains me to see you with… with him.” He’s staring at the glass in his hand, twirling the liquid inside “I’m done trying to convince you of his intentions, it’s not like you believe me anyway… but I can’t stay around and watch you get hurt, I won’t be able to handle it” He downed his drink again and faced her, meeting her gaze once more “So, I’m giving you space and hope to dad it won’t end the way I think it will”

She’s never seen him so serious, so conflicted, so in pain. And it pains her to hear him say those words, knowing how she would feel if she thought he was in love with someone else, hell, she’s been through it, it was literal hell. And he had every reason to think so, she even thought so still a couple hours ago. But if he’d only knew how she felt about him, if she’d only be able to tell him, maybe she could take his pain away? But she was still too scared, too scared of rejection. It’s not because he doesn’t want to see her with Marcus that therefore he’d want to be whit her. He could just be her overprotective partner, and she could just be someone he cared for ‘friends, that’s exactly what we are, just friends’ she remembers him saying. So, she holds back, hoping he’ll make his intentions known.

“Why does it bother you so much who I’m with?”

“I’ve told you already detective, he doesn’t deserve you”

“So, if I’d marry someone who you’d think was worthy of me, it wouldn’t be a problem?” It was a long shot, but she needed some reassurance, anything to convince her that she was not alone in this, that she wasn't delusional and convincing herself of things that were never there

“I don’t know… you’re special detective so you deserves somebody worthy of that grace, but you know that already” He smiled softly when saying the last words and for the first time today she could see he meant it. But his eyes told a different story, they were glassy and full of longing and pain. “ _but_ if am being honest with myself, I wouldn’t like it no matter how special the other lad might be” And there it was, the truth.

“And why is that?” she was really reaching here, but she needed to know.

“I don’t know” He was standing up now, eyes glued to the floor, hands clinging in his hair, kinda pacing on the spot.

She was practically crying at this point, having no control over her emotions. But there was no more going backwards. She stood up and faced him “I think you do know, you’re just afraid to say it. Why don’t you like to see me with someone else, Lucifer?” She raised her voice a bit.

He was at the break of crying “I DON’T KNOW!” He practically screamed.

“tell me!” Her voiced raised a litter higher

No answer, just a very confused look on his face practically begging her to stop.

“Tell me, please” she was sobbing

Still no answer, and Lucifer was refusing to look at her.

She grabbed his hands, and forced him to meet her gaze “TELL ME!” she sobbed, she was getting frustrated with his lack in response.

he forced himself out of her grip to face the other way, not being able to look at her anymore.

She was sobbing and tried one last time “TELL M….”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” He was facing her again, looking her straight in the eye with his own very glassy ones, not being able to hold in anymore “BECAUSE I’M _IN_ LOVE WITH YOU … BECAUSE I CAN’T STAND THE SIGHT OF SEEING YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN… BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOU I WANT TO HOLD YOU, I WANT TO KISS YOU.. DAD KNOWS THE THINGS I WANT TO DO TO YOU! He takes a second to catch his breath and calm down. “But I know that I’m too late… I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you the other night but when I came to your house it seemed you had already given your heart to someone else.” Tears were flooding down his cheeks “I know it’s not my place to tell you all of this, I know you don’t feel the same way, I know…”

And on that note, she interrupted him in the best way possible. She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his lips towards her own and threw herself on to him. She threw every feeling she had in the kiss, letting him know how much she wanted this. He was a bit startled at first, but it didn’t take long before he deepened the kiss. He grabbed the small of her back with one hand, pulling her closer and grabbed the back of her head with the other, his palm slightly resting on her cheek. Their mouths parted and made room for their tongues to dance.

After what felt like the longest kiss he ever had Lucifer pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. “Detective… I… I don’t understand… I-”

She interrupted him before he could finish “I broke up with Marcus” She smiled so genuinely his heart melted on the spot, foreheads still touching.

He could only let out a little chuckle as he was still processing everything, but his smile, the real one this time, spoke a thousands words.

“And I love you too” She almost whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

They didn’t know what the future held but at the moment the two lovebirds were the happiest they’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Fun facts:
> 
> I'm really not a writer, nor do I have any experience in writing, Oh, and English is not my native language. What I'm trying to say is: be gentle with me 😊 I do like constructive criticism, so feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
